


The Vampire of Shiratorizawa?

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bad Jokes, Blood Drinking, M/M, Riding, emetophobia/vomit mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>These new rumors in particular, the Vampire Coach of Shiratorizawa intrigued him. Surely the man wasn’t <i>really</i> a vampire, none of his kind would let themselves be exposed to such scrutiny. Oikawa himself had spent close to twenty years in the same fifty kilometer radius with only the odd stray rumor about his otherworldly beauty reaching the greater community. </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	The Vampire of Shiratorizawa?

**Author's Note:**

> when I put that bad joke tag I meant it.

The rumors he heard said that there was a vampire in Shiratorizawa. Rumor said he was rarely seen in the daylight hours, and those who knew him thought he was just mysterious enough to have a secret. He was charming in the way a freight train is charming as it rolls over you, but for some reason people still listened to him, people obeyed him, and what, people asked, could cause that if not some dark magic? 

Oikawa laughed and ran his hand through his hair before peeking through the blinds. It was just after sunset, as he thought, but the moon was late in rising and the sky was still tinged purple with light. It was entertaining to keep up with the local gossip, he’d found sometime in the last decade, a fun way to pass the time. These new rumors in particular, the Vampire Coach of Shiratorizawa intrigued him. Surely the man wasn’t _really_ a vampire, none of his kind would let themselves be exposed to such scrutiny. Oikawa himself had spent close to twenty years in the same fifty kilometer radius with only the odd stray rumor about his otherworldly beauty reaching the greater community. 

It started as just a mild interest, but, bored and maybe a little lonely, Oikawa found himself wandering nearer and nearer to Shiratorizawa in the nights he spent out. Most of the time he preferred willing donations to the cause (the cause being his continued existence), so he didn’t feel predatory as he walked into the izakaya nearest to the school where that man taught. 

It was low-lit, with scattered lanterns replacing most of the overhead lighting, and he found himself more comfortable than he expected to be. The atmosphere was lively, the room swelling with conversation, while not being so crowded that he felt the desire to leave. 

“Wakatoshi!” A voice called, and a man at the bar turned to respond. The man was dressed casually, some sort of off-white polo shirt and jeans, but his face was stern and the sharp part of his hair made him look older than he was, though he was certainly no more than twenty five. 

The man who had called for him pushed through the crowd, and Oikawa could now see his bright red hair and the business-casual clothes of a salaryman. When the man at the bar saw him his expression softened slightly, but there seemed to be more than a hint of annoyance. He was one of _those_ friends, then. 

Oikawa settled himself at the opposite end of the bar, keeping eyes and ears tuned towards that conversation as he ordered a drink from the bartender, just for show. He sipped the clear alcohol, wincing as it burned down his throat. It wouldn’t make him drunk, but it would make him sick if he didn’t take it slowly. 

“Hello, Satori.” Oikawa heard the man at the bar, Wakatoshi, greet his friend. 

“Have you heard the latest rumor?” Satori asked. He sounded far too excited to gossip as he took an empty stool. 

“I do not listen to rumors.” Oikawa snorted into his glass. The man sounded _serious!_ Who could be so serious about not listening to rumors? Especially if they had a gossipy friend like this Satori seemed to be.

“Well, you’re gonna wanna listen to this one, buddy. Did you know…” He lowered his voice conspiratorially and Oikawa cocked his head to listen, “that you, my friend, are a vampire?” 

Oikawa smiled into his glass and took another sip, using the burn to hide his amusement. He was right then, that this stern man was the one people were talking about. It was a shame that the rumor wasn’t true, Oikawa hadn’t had a companion in a while and messing with humans was always tiresome. 

“I am not a vampire.” Wakatoshi replied. 

“That sounds like something a vampire would say.” 

Oikawa couldn’t hold back his laugh that time, and the sound bubbled up from his chest before he could turn it into a convincing cough. No one seemed to notice him, though, and he was far enough from the pair he was listening to that no one would pick up the correlation. 

“People should not joke about things like that. What if my players believe it? I do not wish to receive harassment complaints.” He sounded genuinely worried, how cute. 

“If anything people will be disappointed to find out it's _not_ true. It would be easier to blame your stupid amount of talent on something supernatural. Why can’t you just be normal like the rest of us?” Satori laughed and signalled the bartender for a second drink. 

“I am not--” Wakatoshi began before his friend cut him off.

“Yeah, yeah I’ve heard it a dozen times. You just work hard, you’re not some freakish volleyball beast sent to Japan to eat children, blah blah blah.” 

“I would not eat children.” He said, quieter, as if Satori’s joke was a serious accusation. 

“You would if you were a vampire.” 

Now Oikawa was offended. He didn’t _eat children_! What kind of monster would do that?! Well, he could name about a dozen that did, and that was just species native to Japan but _no_ , that wasn’t important. What was important was setting the facts straight. 

He found himself crossing the room, walking up to the pair before he really thought his decision through. 

“Excuse me.” He greeted, and they both turned to him. Satori looked appraising, he raised one eyebrow and not-so-subtly looked Oikawa up and down. Wakatoshi looked neutral, if a little surprised to be confronted. “Vampires are not known to eat children, I’ll have you know. Vampires aren’t actually known to eat anyone, they only suck blood!” 

He stopped and took a breath, then his brain caught up with him. “Just… you know… for your information.” He turned and walked quickly out of the bar. He’d left his debit card with the bartender but he didn’t even care, it was fake and he could get another, getting his pride back would be a harder task. 

He went to another bar, this one more modern, and found a man to take him home. It wasn’t hard to convince him to let him drink, especially once they were already half naked, and by the time Oikawa walked home before sunrise he was satiated if still slightly embarrassed by the beginning of the night. 

He settled in for the day, making sure all blinds were closed and windows locked, before snuggling into the coffin filled with fuzzy blankets where he slept. He slept like the dead, as was to be expected of someone without a heartbeat, and woke around sunset. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. 

Had he _actually_ confronted a pair of humans about their mischaracterization of vampires? He thought he’d rather not remember that fact, but when he found himself strolling along the same street near Shiratorizawa high school, and walking into the same izakaya, he knew he was doomed.

He walked in sometime after nine and went straight to the bar to order the drink he’d be sipping all night. He told himself he wasn’t looking for the man he only knew as Wakatoshi, but his eyes scanned the room all the same, and came up empty. He was just there for a drink, and maybe a _drink_ if he was lucky. 

He found himself staring at the mirror behind the bar. Sometimes he thought about how glad he was that the myth about vampires being invisible in mirrors was a myth after all (everyone knew it was _ghouls_ that couldn’t be seen in mirrors, and thank god for that, no one would want to wake up to that ugly face every day anyway) because he liked the sight of his eyes, dark brown tinted with red at the edges, and the way his fangs extended when he let them. Attempting to do his hair without a mirror would be a fate worse than death.

Because he was looking, he saw when Wakatoshi approached him, taking the empty barstool next to him before tapping him surprisingly gently on the shoulder. Oikawa turned his head slowly and smiled. 

“Yes?” He greeted the man.

“I am sorry about last night, we were insensitive.” 

Straight to the point then, well, Oikawa was ready for that, though he had expected a little small talk first. “Oh,” he waved his hand in dismissal, “it’s not important, not as if I took it personally. I’m not the vampire here, wasn’t that what your friend was implying, _Wakatoshi?_ ” He said the man’s name like a caress, putting all the sweetness he could muster into every syllable. 

Ridiculously, Wakatoshi looked unmoved, he didn’t so much as shiver at the suggestion in Oikawa’s voice. “I am not a vampire.” 

Oikawa waved his hand again, and set it on the bar, closer to where Wakatoshi sat. “Of course you aren’t, anyone could see that. Vampires are monstrous after all, you’d be able to spot one right away.” 

Wakatoshi didn’t respond and Oikawa watched him from the corner of his eye. He was certainly unnerving, no wonder there were rumors. 

“I’m Oikawa, by the way.” He nodded his head in a makeshift half-bow and Wakatoshi returned the gesture. 

“Ushijima Wakatoshi.” He replied. 

Oikawa smiled again. “Nice to meet you, Ushiwaka-san, let’s drink to neither of us being vampires.” He lifted his glass to clink with the beer his companion was holding. 

Oikawa drank, swallowing just a little too much and he felt the muscles in his throat clenching at the burn of the alcohol and his stomach rolled. Ushijima was only watching him, beer in hand but not moving towards his mouth. Oikawa was used to being watched, but something about his gaze didn’t feel right, it wasn’t predatory, or lustful, it was more curious, and something he couldn’t identify. 

“Not thirsty?” He asked. “You know, it’s rude not to drink when toasting.”

“The toast wasn’t truthful.” 

_Oh_. This was bothersome. “So, you’re a bloodsucker, are you? What a surprise.” He tried for a light tone, something that wouldn't reveal his frustration mixed with apprehension that was curling in his gut with the vodka.

“I am not. You are.”

There it was, then, out in the open, and Oikawa could only play coy for so long. Luckily ‘so long’ for him was _quite_ a while. He brought a hand to his chest in shock. “Me? Why, Ushiwaka, why would you say that? You see me here, we’re enjoying drinks together, neither of which are red in the slightest,” how he wished to have some warm blood in his mouth, at the moment, though he couldn’t let that thought betray him, “why would you accuse me of such a thing? I thought we were friends.”

Ushijima didn’t respond, but took a drink from his beer instead. That seemed like a good sign, Oikawa thought. 

“You were telling the truth, about not eating people?” Ushijima asked, and if Oikawa had been drinking he would have choked. 

“Vampires don’t eat people!” He said, maybe a bit too loudly, recalling the embarrassment from the night before. “And I’m not a vampire!” 

“Okay.” To his credit, he didn’t sound sarcastic when he said it, and Oikawa accepted that Ushijima took him at his word. “Would you like another drink?” He asked, gesturing to Oikawa’s nearly empty glass. He couldn’t drink another, at least not without puking his guts out, and vampire bile isn’t a pleasant sight. 

“Oh, no thank you, I’m watching my figure.” Oikawa smiled again and looked back in the bar mirror. Ushijima sat taller than him on the barstool, shoulders just slightly broader, he looked strong, for a human, and smelled good, when Oikawa let himself concentrate on the sense. 

Ushijima didn’t reply to the remark, instead he only nodded and took another drink from the bottle in his hand. 

“Where is your friend, tonight?” Oikawa asked, feeling awkward and slightly desperate for a change in topic. 

“He wouldn’t come.” 

“And why not? This is such a pleasant place, I may become a regular.” At least the well vodka was passable, and people weren’t very inclined to butt into his business here, except Ushijima of course. 

“He’s actually afraid of vampires, and he thought you might come back.” 

So much for changing the subject. Oikawa rolled his eyes as dramatically as possible and laughed. “He didn’t strike me as a coward, I don’t think he’d like you telling me his secrets.” 

“I told him that I didn’t think you would hurt him. You seemed nice enough.” Ushijima finished the beer in his hand. 

“I couldn’t hurt him if I tried. Remember, I’m not a vampire.” 

“That does not mean you’re harmless.” Ushijima slid his bottle across the width of the bar, indicating its emptiness to the busy bartender. 

“Are you flirting with me, Ushiwaka?” 

“No.” _Well, that’s no fun._

“If you say so.” 

Ushijima raised his hand to get the bartender’s attention, and after a few seconds she came to take his drink order. 

“Are you thirsty?” He asked Oikawa. 

“Yes.” It wasn’t a lie, but it also wasn't what he meant to say. He’d already turned down another drink once from Ushijima, and when he said he was thirsty he hadn’t meant alcohol. Sometime tonight he’d have to get a real drink, but he certainly wasn’t going to get one from Ushijima, no matter how attractive his throat was. 

Ushijima ordered him a drink, seemingly the same as whatever his first drink had been, he already forgot. 

“So, you’re trying to get me drunk and vulnerable?” Oikawa took the drink the bartender slid across the counter and held it with both hands in front of him. He didn’t want to drink it, he just wondered how long Ushijima would let him hold it without commenting. 

Ushijima didn’t seem inclined to answer his question, but he looked hesitant as he sipped his new beer, like he had his own unanswered question, and Oikawa would bet all the money in his multiple offshore bank accounts that it started with a V and ended with Ampire. 

Oikawa brought the cup to his mouth, purely for show, and tilted it until he could feel the liquid against his lips. Unpleasant, when he had to lick it off, but better than the alternative of drinking it and puking on or around Ushijima’s lap. 

“Are you going to take me home, then?” Oikawa asked, in an attempt to catch Ushijima off guard. 

Ushijima’s knuckles clenched around his beer bottle and Oikawa smiled. It was the nicest reaction he’d gotten out of the man all night so far. _Be more forward_ , he told himself, _that seems to do the trick._

He took his right hand and set it on the top of Ushijima’s thigh. Warm, well muscled, it felt like, and overall attractive beneath dark denim. 

“N-, I wasn’t... going to presume.” 

Oikawa couldn’t stop his laugh, and he covered his mouth with his free hand, leaving the other on Ushijima’s leg. “It’s not presumptuous of you if _I’m_ the one to ask you, you know.” He slid his hand up, nearer to Ushijima’s hip. “So, what’s the verdict?” 

“Okay.” Ushijima finished his beer in two big gulps and Oikawa watched his adam’s apple bob with the strain of swallowing. He pushed his own drink away from him across the bar and hooked a finger through one of Ushijima’s belt loops. Once Ushijima’s cash was on the counter Oikawa wasted no time in yanking him off the barstool and pulling him towards the door, finger still in his belt loop, like a tiny leash.

As it turned out, Ushijima lived close, walking distance, and Oikawa moved his hand from the belt loops to his back pocket as they walked side by side. His porch was small, and the light was out. Ushijima shuffled his feet and searched his pockets for his keys before finding them and reaching for the lock. 

As the lock turned Oikawa wrapped himself around Ushijima’s back, hooking his chin over his shoulder and smoothing his hands along the bottom hem of the front of Ushijima’s shirt, barely touching skin. 

Ushijima froze for a few seconds, before twisting the knob and pushing the door open. Oikawa leaned up on his toes to speak directly in Ushijima’s ear. 

“Aren’t you going to invite me in?” The words were hardly more than a whisper but his lips just barely grazed Ushijima’s earlobe and Oikawa could feel him shiver. Ushijima took a step forward, halfway through the threshold and Oikawa was pulled along, still clinging to his back as his hands slid up the front of Ushijima’s chest. 

“Do I have to?” Ushijima replied, taking another step, bringing the whole of his body inside the building and Oikawa recoiled, yanking his hands out of his shirt and stepping back a few steps. It felt as if he was being burned, or his skin peeled away from the muscle, it wasn’t a good feeling at all, breaking a barrier without permission. 

Ushijima turned around and raised his eyebrows. 

“What are you looking at?” Oikawa asked, not able to manage the sweet tone from before. 

“I do not mind, I wouldn’t have brought you here if I did.” Ushijima took a step back outside and put his hands on both sides of Oikawa’s neck until they were almost speaking nose to nose. “You only have to ask and I will allow you inside.”

“I’m not going to beg you.” Oikawa said quietly. He was close enough now to hear Ushijima’s heartbeat, surprisingly steady, for having his hands on a man he surely _knew_ wasn’t human. 

“I didn’t ask you to.” 

Oikawa swallowed. “Let me in.” 

Ushijima dropped his hands and took a step back. “Please, come in.” He said, and Oikawa closed the distance between them, going, this time, for the front of Ushijima’s shirt and pulling them together until he could kiss him. 

He stumbled back further into the room, and Oikawa somehow managed to kick the door shut behind him. The house was dark but Ushijima was warm on his lips and against his chest and beneath his hands. 

“You’re a vampire.” Ushijima said, pulling just far enough away that Oikawa could feel the words against the skin of his cheek and trailing down his neck where Ushijima moved. 

“Shut up.” Oikawa replied and pulled up Ushijima’s head until he could kiss him on the mouth again. 

Ushijima seemed to listen, and let Oikawa kiss him as he pulled them both backwards, navigating through what Oikawa guessed was his living room, avoiding major furniture despite the dark. They reached another door, which Ushijima opened behind his back. 

“Do I have to invite you in again?” He asked, and Oikawa could hear the edge of the smile in his voice.

“Are you making a joke?” Oikawa pinched his arm and pushed him in the direction of the open door. 

“No, I wasn’t.” Ushijima said, from somewhere in front of him and Oikawa followed his voice. 

“Yes, you were, it was a terrible joke.” He kissed him again. Ushijima let him, wrapping his hands first around Oikawa’s lower back and sliding them down his ass until he reached his thighs and lifted. Oikawa wrapped his legs around Ushijima’s hips and held tight. 

They spun until Oikawa had trouble orienting himself and he was dropped onto a mattress. 

“You should get undressed.” Ushijima’s voice was still in front of him, though muffled as if he was taking off his own shirt. 

“You’re so bossy.” Oikawa replied, but didn’t argue. He yanked his shirt over his head and let it fall somewhere next to him before unbuttoning and shimmying out of his jeans. Ushijima seemed to be able to tell when he was done, or it was just that he finished at the same time, because he crawled onto the bed, pushing Oikawa down onto his back and kissing the side of his neck. 

Oikawa arched his back up, pressing as much of his bare skin against Ushijima as possible while reveling in the feel of his lips against his neck and shoulder. 

Ushijima pulled back, holding himself up with his hands on either side of Oikawa’s head. “Are you thirsty?” He asked, and this time the connotation was clear. Oikawa wondered if Ushijima had meant it this way both times, after all. 

“Yes, but--” _But I don’t want you unless you want me to, but you feel too good and I won’t want to stop, but what if you kick me out afterwards_ , the thoughts were there, running through his head. 

“Okay.” Ushijima interrupted and leaned down. He tilted his head until his jugular was clearly in front of Oikawa’s mouth and just waited. 

Oikawa’s froze. “Are you sure?” 

“You’re thirsty.” Ushijima said, as if that answered the question. 

“I can wait.” Oikawa replied, trying to shrug, as casually as one could when nearly naked and flat on their back. 

“Don’t.” Ushijima pushed down further, until the skin of his neck touched Oikawa’s face. He felt his fangs extend, the slight tingle in his gums and the tang of blood from his own lip. 

When he bit down Ushijima flinched. The taste was everything he’d thought it would be. Ushijima wasn’t any more potent than anyone else, his blood tasted like rust, like life and inevitable slow death, and it was everything Oikawa needed. He sucked hard, pulling blood through the wound and to the surface skin around, making a purple-red mark.

Oikawa detached his fangs from the wound and pulled back, collapsing against the mattress with a dull thump. Ushijima moved on top of him, hitching up both legs until he was straddling Oikawa’s hips. 

“Why did you stop? Was that enough?” He asked, sounding concerned. 

“Don’t worry, you taste great.” Oikawa chided, patting the top of Ushijima’s thigh where he knelt. Ushijima’s hips jumped, thighs pushing into the contact and Oikawa noticed the erection bulging against his stomach. “Wait, are you getting off on this? Is that why you didn’t want me to stop?” 

Ushijima didn’t reply and Oikawa slid both hands up his thighs. 

“I--,” his voice was hardly a croak, and he cleared his throat, “I don’t dislike it.” 

Oikawa laughed. “I can’t believe you’re getting off on this,” He said, smiling wide with the blood smeared across his lips. “You really don’t look like the type.” 

“Are you still thirsty?” He asked again, and Oikawa shook his head before realizing Ushijima couldn’t see the motion. 

He slid his hand up, first resting on Ushijima’s shoulder and then up the side of his neck, smearing the blood and stroking the wound with his thumb. “I’m satisfied in that regard.” He lifted his hips, as much as he could with Ushijima’s full weight on him. 

Ushijima took the hint and bent down to kiss him. It still tasted like blood between them, and Oikawa retracted his fangs to avoid cutting Ushijima’s tongue. They kissed slowly, exploring each other and Oikawa’s hand never left the side of Ushijima’s throat. It was hard to tell if he was playing with the blood or attempting to staunch it’s flow. 

“Roll over.” Oikawa said, when their mouths were apart and Ushijima rolled, pulling Oikawa with him. Oikawa’s hips were between Ushijima’s and he grinded them together, feeling the damp fabric of their underwear, the hardness of their cocks. Oikawa rolled off again and pulled off his underwear, kicking it off the end of the bed. 

“Do you have…?” Oikawa started to ask. 

“I have lubrication and protection, yes.” Ushijima moved away before Oikawa could straddle him again and opened a drawer in the bedside table. 

Oikawa leaned over and took what ended up being a small bottle and a condom, exactly what he expected, out of Ushijima’s hand. “Oh, let me.” 

He pulled down Ushijima’s underwear with little ceremony and settled over his hips. He could feel Ushijima’s dick pressing against the inside of his thigh, _impressive_ , he thought. He made quick work of preparing himself, writhing against his own hand as he stretched himself wide enough to accommodate Ushijima’s impressive size. He could feel Ushijima’s heartbeat beneath the palm of his hand where he braced himself, quick and erratic, and his hips jumped at every accidental contact with his cock. 

“Are you ready?” Oikawa asked, as he lined himself up, holding firm to the base of Ushijima’s cock, already in the condom. 

“Yes.” It was hardly more than a grunt, but it sounded enthusiastic coming from Ushijima. 

Oikawa sunk down, just a centimeter or two before letting go and holding both hands against Ushijima’s chest. “Then you have permission to enter.” He breathed, and pushed all the way down. 

Ushijima groaned, but cut himself off when he recognized what Oikawa had said. “Did you just..?” 

“Shut up and enjoy this, Ushiwaka.” 

“O-okay.” 

_So compliant with his dick in my ass_ , Oikawa thought. After a few seconds of adjustment, the burn almost too much to bear, but satisfying, like the first few sips of alcohol, he began to move, riding him in earnest. 

Ushijima’s hands went to his hips, both anchoring and guiding, but he seemed content to let Oikawa set the pace. The pace Oikawa set was relentless, quick and hard and Ushijima’s grunts turned quickly to moans. He was still bleeding from the side of his neck and Oikawa could feel the blood between his fingers. He leaned forward, pressing their chests together, and licked a stripe up Ushijima’s neck. 

“Fuck me.” He said, licking up the last of the dripping blood and lapping over the wound. 

Ushijima listened. He held Oikawa hard by the hips and pushed up into him, attempting to continue Oikawa’s ruthless pace and only faltering when Oikawa kissed him hard on the mouth. 

Oikawa fisted his own cock, stroking himself with his own precome and pushing against the slit with his thumb. He moaned long and loud into Ushijima’s ear and that was enough to finish him. His hips stuttered, jerking and then coming to a stop before he pulled out completely. Oikawa’s muscles clenched with the emptiness but he kept his grip on his own cock until he was coming too, spurting on Ushijima’s stomach. 

He rolled off, collapsing against the bed beside Ushijima. 

“Well, that was fun.” He said with a laugh. 

Ushijima grunted in assent. 

“Do you think we could do that again?” 

“I told Satori you don’t eat people, but I think my neck would disagree, can you be more gentle next time?” Ushijima said, rubbing his neck. 

“Absolutely. And I _will_ eat you if you ask nicely.”


End file.
